A cover with a such a cavity and two cover panels that are spaced apart from one another is described in EP 773 891 B1 (Schmalbach-Lubeca), in particular in FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 as well as in column 2, paragraphs 9 and 10. This cover can be opened by removing the upper cover part or the upper cover panel such that the cavity with the price situated therein is exposed. In order to connect the two cover panels, it is absolutely imperative to utilize a food-compatible adhesive that is defined in such a way that it allows the separation of the upper cover panel from the lower cover panel; see column 3, first paragraph. When the upper cover part is removed, a residual amount of the adhesive remains on the adhesive connection.